Saving Prime
by Bee4ever
Summary: Optimus contracts a severe illness, one not even Ratchet can cure. What can one human woman do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Time for a brand new story. I haven't abandoned Life's a Gas, so don't worry. My muse just ran away, and I am having trouble finding it! Not to mention it took my plot bunnies with it! Anyway, I am not sure how long this story will be, but it will be more than a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing except my OC, Ami. This story will use characters from the movie, but will not follow the movie in any way. It will be set after the first movie, and Jazz will be alive!**

**:: speaking over comlink ::**

It was just an average day at Diego Garcia. Optimus was in his office reading a data pad concerning the Autobots' last mission when his comlink went off, startling him.

**:: Optimus? Where are you? You're late for your checkup! Get your blue backside to my medbay NOW, or I'll drag you there! :: Ratchet**

**:: Blast it Ratchet! I'm busy! Can't it wait?:: Optimus**

**:: NO, It CAN"T wait! We need you in top form, Optimus! What would happen if something wore out in the middle of battle? We could easily lose you, and without your leadership, we wouldn't stand a chance against those stinking 'Cons!:: Ratchet**

**::All right Ratchet; don't blow a gasket! I'm on my way.:: Optimus**

With a heavy sigh, Optimus set down the data pad he'd been reading, and pushed his chair back. With a grunt, he pushed himself up, and walked to the door, which opened with a soft hiss. He walked down the corridor toward the medbay, deep in thought.

Amissa had been having a rough day. She was a computer specialist for NEST; and had spent the last 8 hours removing a particularly stubborn virus from the base's computer system, and had a major headache for her reward. She removed her glasses and rubbed her temples, hoping to bring some relief, but to no avail. Sighing, she replaced her glasses and headed for the medbay. She hadn't had much contact with the 'bots, but Ratchet she knew rather well, as he had insisted upon providing all medical care for both 'bots AND humans on base, citing that he was more qualified to care for them than a human doctor ever would be.

Arriving at the medbay, Amissa, or Ami, as she preferred to be called, quickly opened the human sized door next to the enormous 'bot sized one, and walked inside. Hearing the door hiss open, Ratchet looked around, and not seeing anyone, promptly yelled at whoever saw fit to disturb him.

"I am far too busy for foolish games! If you are not bleeding to death, or in danger of off lining, GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Ratchet, but I have a splitting headache, and I was hoping you'd have something for it." Ami said, walking toward him. As she neared him, she noticed an enormous red and blue flamed 'bot on the berth in front of Ratchet.

"Oh, hello Ami. I'm rather busy, as you can plainly see, but I do have some aspirin in the cabinet to my left. By the way, my scans show you have borderline hypertension, and you are 25 pounds overweight. Reducing your weight by limiting your caloric intake as well as improving your dietary choices and partaking in moderate aerobic exercise four days per week will correct these conditions, and prevent the onset of hypertension, which can cause the headaches you seem to get so often" Ratchet said, without looking up from Optimus' chassis.

Ami walked to the cabinet Ratchet specified, climbed a ladder he kept there for the humans, and finding the aspirin bottle, quickly took two from it and put it back on the shelf. She swallowed them immediately, washing them down with water from a bottle she brought from her desk. She watched Ratchet work on the other 'bot for a few moments, then decided to risk Ratchet's wrath and ask about the 'bot.

"So who are you working on, Ratchet?" she asked cautiously.

"This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He'd say hello, but I have him in temporary stasis while I update his systems. He will be awake shortly. As a matter of fact, he's beginning to online now."

Optimus slowly onlined his optics, and groaning softly, cleared his processor of the fog that always seemed to accompany a forced stasis. He sat up slowly, so as not to cause any dizziness, and immediately noticed the small human woman standing next to the berth.

"Hello little one. What is your designation?" He rumbled, his voice a smooth baritone.

Ami was awed by Optimus' sheer size, and the gentleness of his tone, and she struggled a bit as she spoke.

"D-designation"? She asked. "I-I don't understand w-what that is"

"Do not be afraid, little one. I will not hurt you. I merely wished to know your name. I believe that is your word for 'designation'" Optimus said.

"A-Amissa. My name is Amissa, but please call me Ami", she replied softly, beginning to calm down a bit.

"All right you two, enough chit-chat. I have work to do, and I'm sure the both of you do as well. I will see you for another check up in one month, Prime. No excuses! Now if you'll both excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Ratchet grumbled, as he turned and looked at his data pad that held the list of 'bots due for a check up. Logging Optimus as 'finished', he looked at the next name on his list: Jazz! As he was talking to Jazz via comlink, Optimus was standing up from the berth he'd been sitting on.

Optimus dropped to one knee and lowered his hand to the floor in front of Ami.

"Would you like a ride, little one?" he rumbled softly.

"Uh, sure. That would be nice;" Ami said, carefully stepping onto Optimus' huge hand. She lost her balance and landed on her bottom as he began to stand upright.

"My apologies, little one. Are you injured in any way?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Nothing injured but my pride, Optimus" Ami chuckled. "Please, call me Ami. I feel small enough next to you, without you calling me 'little one'"

"My apologies, little - I mean Ami. It was never my intention to offend you" Optimus said softly.

"It's all right, Optimus. You didn't offend me. I guess I'm just a little sensitive about my height- or lack thereof" She chuckled again.

Ami and Optimus continued to talk as they made their way through the corridors to Ami's quarters. Optimus lowered himself to one knee once again, and placed his hand on the floor by Ami's door. She stepped off his hand and turned to enter her access code to unlock the door, but before she did so, she turned back around to speak to Optimus.

"Thanks for the ride, Optimus. I really appreciated it. It's been a long day for me, and I wasn't looking forward to the long walk from medbay."

"You are quite welcome Ami. I am happy to have been of service to you, but I must be on my way now. I still have much work to do before I can recharge for the night. Pleasant recharge, Ami" Optimus said, with a nod of his helm.

"Good night, Optimus, and pleasant recharge to you, too;" Ami said, opening her door and stepping inside.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter. Stay tuned! The fun hasn't even started yet! Review, please! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? I had a question from a reader wanting to know if this story is going to be an Optimus/OC romance. This will be a friendship only. I felt I should be perfectly clear so no one is left wondering about it, as I realize some people don't like to read that sort of thing. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I would love to be able to name you individually, but I have a horrible memory, and I would feel terrible if I left someone out. On with the show!**

Ami had come to enjoy her job at NEST, and looked forward to seeing all her friends, both human and 'Bot there every morning. She had developed her own routine that consisted of arriving at 06:30 every morning, and going to the cafeteria and procuring her daily cup of coffee with 2 creamers and 2 sugars, a bagel with fat free cream cheese (she was trying to eat healthier, per Ratchet), and an apple. Once she had her breakfast in hand, she would make her way to the rec room to eat and visit with her friends before her shift started at 07:00. She never knew which 'Bots would be in the rec area on any given day, as their schedules varied constantly, and that was when they weren't out fighting 'Cons!

She enjoyed talking with the different 'Bots and learning their personalities. Bumblebee was one of her favorite, always happy and positive, no matter what was going on, and he played the funniest sound bytes and song clips from his radio when he spoke to her. His huge blue optics gave him an absolutely adorable look that would make her smile when she saw him, no matter how bad her day was.

Ironhide intimidated her at first, when he showed her his enormous cannons, but she soon learned that under his tough, rugged exterior lay a spark of gold. He was loyal almost to a fault, and would fiercely protect those he cared about with everything he had. She learned he had raised Bee from a tiny sparkling when he lost his creators, and loved him like he was his own.

Jazz was a fun loving mech, laid back and good natured most of the time, and absolutely adored just about any kind of music, but she also knew from talking to the other 'Bots that he could be deadly serious when he needed to be. He was a master saboteur and spy, and could sneak around almost anywhere without detection. He was also one of the bravest 'Bots around, and despite his small size, would fight a 'Con twice his size without flinching. In fact, he had even fought Megatron, bravely taking the evil mech's worst punishment, including being torn in two! Had it not been for Ratchet's quick thinking and even quicker hands, Jazz would have offlined for sure.

Ratchet was rarely in the rec room, as he was usually in his medbay working, but Ami found she cherished the rare moments when she got to talk with him. She had been nervous around him at first, after hearing everyone talk about Ratchet the Hatchet and his infamous wrenches of doom, but she soon found out that underneath that gruff, grouchy exterior was a 'Bot that truly cared about those he treated, and would work himself nearly into stasis trying to save someone. Sure, he would throw a wrench or two, but that was only when a 'Bot would do something stupid that resulted in an injury, or was foolish enough to bother him when he was busy!

Optimus was an enigma. It was obvious that he loved the 'Bots that fought alongside him. They were his family, the only one he had left. But it was painfully obvious to all that knew him, no matter how long they had known him, that there was a part of him that he kept hidden, that no one else ever saw, not even Ironhide, his closest friend and confidante. It was more than just hidden emotions. True, he was never the type to openly show his emotions, save for a brief smile, mostly hidden by his battle mask, but obvious to those that knew him well; or rarer still, a flash of rage on the battlefield, directed at whichever unlucky 'Con that got in his way. He was gentle and kind to those he cared about, but would bring the very wrath of Primus against his foes on the battlefield.

Ami rarely had the opportunity to speak to Optimus, as the gentle giant was always busy at his desk, or with whichever government official decided to pay a visit that day. But she took full advantage of his all too brief visits to the rec room, and would sit and talk to him for as long as she was able.

She had had the opportunity to speak with Optimus briefly that morning, as he was grabbing a quick cube of energon before visiting Ratchet for a pre-mission checkup. He wouldn't tell her where he was going; only that he would be away for a few days.

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter was painfully short, but it was mainly a filler, just a bit of background; and I wanted everyone to see how Ami perceives the 'Bots, especially Optimus. Things are going to start moving along now, and I will be leading into what will eventually cause Optimus to become so ill. As always, please review, and if you find my missing muse for Life's a Gas, please send it back to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Time for another chapter of Saving Prime! Thanks again to all my readers, both old and new. The reviews really make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ami had gone to see Ratchet for her weekly scan, as he had insisted upon monitoring her to make sure she was eating healthy. She had really tried to eat better, eliminating fried foods and snacking on fresh fruits and raw veggies, but still allowed herself a treat now and then. She hoped he wouldn't know she had indulged in a small piece of chocolate an hour earlier. She just couldn't help herself! As she waited on the examining berth for Ratchet, she couldn't help but overhear him giving Optimus an audio full.

"Blast it, Prime! Your fuel levels are dangerously low, and you are due to leave for your mission in a few hours! You won't have enough time to adequately refuel before you leave, what with all the preparations you still need to do! What if you are attacked while on this mission? You know it is highly likely to happen! You can't fight the 'Cons while low on fuel!" he thundered.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, and you know that!" Optimus rumbled lowly. "Ratchet, you know as well as I do our energon supply is dangerously low. I won't be selfish and indulge in as much energon as my frame needs, and allow everyone else to be deprived. What kind of leader would that make me? If necessary, I can fuel myself with what the humans call Diesel fuel. You did say we can convert it into energon, correct?"

"That theory has not been tested adequately enough. Yes, human fuel worked on a smaller drone engine, but we have components they don't have, never mind sparks! I don't know how it will work on one of us, and diesel fuel has not been tested! I can't let you take that chance! You are too important to the Autobots to compromise yourself in this fashion! Don't make me confine you to the base until you are adequately fueled! You know I will do it!" he yelled.

"Ratchet, I am no more important than anyone else here, and I will not allow you to tell me otherwise! I am going on this mission, and you will not stop me;" he said in a tone that left no room for argument. Now, if you are finished, I must finish preparations." With that, Optimus quickly left the medbay, briefly tipping his regal helm in greeting to Ami as he passed her.

Ratchet walked toward the enormous berth where Ami sat, grumbling about hard helmed Autobots the entire way. He scanned Ami, and a brief smile crossed his faceplates. "Your cholesterol is well within the normal range, your blood pressure is 118 over 75, body temperature is 98.7 degrees, and your weight is 135 pounds, down 5 pounds in the last two weeks. I must applaud you for your diligence in following my advice to eat healthier. I wish everyone I treat would listen to me the way you do." He turned to leave, and Ami walked toward the ladder on the side of the berth to make her way to the floor, but stopped and looked in Ratchet's direction.

"Excuse me, Ratchet, but I couldn't help overhearing some of your conversation with Optimus. Is everything ok? He's not ill, is he?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry yourself, Ami. Optimus is not ill, just low on fuel. It is nothing you need concern yourself with." he replied.

"But Ratchet, if it is nothing to be concerned about, why were you yelling at him about it? Why is he so low on fuel? Does he need money to buy gas? I could help, if that's the case. You would think the government would give you guys a gas card or something;" she began, but Ratchet interrupted her.

"It is very kind of you to offer to help, but we Autobots can't simply refuel the way regular vehicles do. We need energon to survive; it is our fuel as well as our 'blood', if you will. It is difficult to find, and when we do find it, it takes a great deal of time to convert it from its raw, crystal state into a liquid that we can use. Because of this, our supply is running very low. I am trying to synthesize energon using your Earth fuels, but I haven't had any success yet. The closest I've come is creating a filter that will allow us to very briefly use Earth fuels, but it hasn't been thoroughly tested yet. I've only used it in a drone, and with limited success, as I've already stated. I have yet to test it on an Autobot."

"I heard Optimus talking about using diesel fuel. Won't that hurt him, since he doesn't have this filter you are talking about?" Ami asked.

"Not as long as he only uses a small amount. Optimus is a Prime, and as such, he has components that the rest of us do not possess. These components will allow his body to convert small amounts of other fuels into energon. Primes need this adaptation in order to survive travel to other worlds that may not contain energon. If they are traveling with others and energon is scarce, they will do without. A Prime's programming will always make them place the needs of other people ahead of their own. A good example of this was seen by Samuel Witwicky when he found the Matrix of the Primes. The original Primes gave their very lives to hide the matrix from the Fallen, and protect this planet. Now, if you have no more questions, I have other duties to attend to;" he said, turning away.

Ami stood there for a moment more, awed at what she had just learned. She quickly climbed down the ladder attached to the berth, and proceeded to walk to the cafeteria for a salad and a cup of yogurt or lunch. Even though Ratchet had said Optimus would be fine, she just couldn't shake the nagging feeling something was going to go wrong. She couldn't help but worry about her gentle giant friend.

**The plot thickens! Optimus is heading off to his mission, and he is low on fuel. Is Ami's gut feeling correct, or is she just worrying for nothing? Find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
